My life as Kevin Jonas's Wife
by don'tforgettotakeabreath44
Summary: my marriage to kevin jonas was going great he was on tour I was home with the twins but then things started going wrong and when I needed him he wasn't there. so what will hgappen to the perfect marriage. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin: mufasaman20

Kevin: mufasaman20

Joe: DJDanger18

Nick: studmuffin23

Jessica: Jessannejonas21

Chapter 1

Mufasaman20 has just signed on

Jessannejonas21 has just signed on

Jessannejonas21: hey honey what's up? How was your concert tonight?

Mufasaman20: hey I am doing okay but I miss you guys. The concerts tonight went great and guess what Joe didn't fall! What did you guys do to today?

Jessannejonas21: that is awesome that Joe didn't fall because I don't want to have to visit him in the hospital again! We miss you too. Oh guess what? We didn't do much but we did find a house and your mom helped me so that I would choose a good one! But guess what guess what!

Mufasaman20: yea we are all glad that he didn't fall tonight! He was going to call and tell you but he thought that it would be to late. So you found a house what is it like! I am glad so we can move in when I finally come home. Okay tell me what happened today? Oh by the way you need to watch the Ellen show tomorrow!

Jessannejonas21: it has 5 rooms (so there is a room for your brothers) a huge backyard and I will send you pics of the rest. Oh yea today when me and your mom were driving home from the new house your guys song came on and all of a sudden me and your mom heard Tara said dad for the first time then after that Connor said it don't worry we recorded it and when you listen to your answering machine they both said it to you. Well Connor just woke up so I have to go just remember that I love Mr. Kevin Jonas!

Mufasaman20: I wish that I could have seen it I will listen to it. Love you too Mrs. Jessica Anne Jonas.


	2. Chapter 2

My Life as Kevin Jonas's wife

My Life as Kevin Jonas's wife

The boys have been on tour for about 2 months now without a break. I have been staying with there mom and Frankie while they have been on tour. Everything was going fine with me and the twins until one day I was work and I got a call from Denise saying that Tara had to be rushed into the ER when her blood sugar got over 200 I got scared so I had told her that I was coming and to not leave her side till I got there. I got into my car and called Kevin. He answered his phone and I started crying he then asked what was wrong and I told him that Tara was take in to the hospital and that they needed to try and come home. He said okay and I showed up to the hospital. I ran to the front desk and asked where tara Jonas was she took me to her room where Denise was talking to the doctor I new that something was wrong just by Denise's face she had a sad but angry look on her face. The doctor had finally walked away and I ran up to her she started to cry she told me that Tara's diabetes was getting really bad and that when she was admitted into the hospital she fainted and they haven't been able to wake her up and that with her blood sugar so high they didn't know what they could do. They could try doing a kidney transplanet but they need a donar and they need to make sure that it will work. But as of right now there is nothing that they can do. I looked through the glass at my 6 month old baby and she was just so helpless and there was nothing that I could about. Then I looked up and there was my other baby my Connor he was the only thing that could possibly help me survive this I didn't know what I was going to do. Then my phone rang I new that it was Kevin so I answered and as soon as I answered the phone he new that something was wrong and I told him so he said that he was on his way. I trusted that he was truly on his way. How wrong could I have been. I got a call from nick and joe saying that they were almost to the hospital and I asked about Kevin they stalled and I said just tell me please nick said that he had to stay behind because there was some stuff that he had to finish up I couldn't belivie it this was our daughter and she was fighting for her life and he couldn't have the decency to come and be with me and his children all three of them. Yep I am pregnant and I haven't even told him yet I didn't know how I was going to now because he didn't come. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard the heart moniter from my daughters room go off.


End file.
